


Settling into Place

by jeien



Series: Oofuri Rarepair Ship Week 2016 [7]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Future Fic, Lazy Mornings, Living Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuki and Junta decide on how to spend their first morning in their new home.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7728616">Just Like That</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling into Place

**Author's Note:**

> For Rarepair Week Day 7: free day!!
> 
> Even though it's the direct sequel to "Just Like That," it might help to also read the Riou spin-off series ("Santa Maria," "Sidetracked," and "Take the Risk") just so his mentioned pairing isn't coming out of nowhere lol.

They arrived home close to one in the morning. They toed off their shoes and maneuvered around the dozens of unopened boxes lying on the floor, not even bothering to open a light. Fingers laced, they found their way to the bedroom and spared no time stripping down and slinking underneath the futon. Their arms and legs twined around one another, lips lazily seeking any brush of skin they could find. It was a night of languid touches—they were older now and the wild, passionate fervor isn’t as accessible to them. They took their time with each other. They savored every moan and whimper. Their hands wandered familiar paths on muscled arms and lean legs. They became undone and, just like that, they fell asleep.

Junta woke up first. He made a mental note to go grocery shopping later; they needed to stock up the fridge. Maybe Riou was right all those years ago when he talked about Junta having maternal instincts—they hadn’t even spent one full day in their new home and already he was thinking about chores. He closed his eyes again and settled himself in the crook of Kazuki’s neck. He felt Kazuki stir.

“You awake, Junta?” he asked, voice still thick with sleep. Junta only hummed and kissed his jaw in response. Kazuki chuckled. “We should get up and eat.”

“Don’t feel like it yet,” Junta said, wrapping his arms around Kazuki and burying his face in his chest. “Let’s sleep in and just get brunch later.”

Kazuki rested a hand on Junta’s head. His hand combed through the dark strands, a little longer than they had been in high school. He thought about how they would get up later and eat out at a place they found the day before. He thought about unpacking boxes and setting up furniture and finally giving the space some life. He thought about his new job and coming home afterwards to Junta trying out a new recipe—and every now and then, he’ll also see Riou and Motoki at the kitchen table, playfully bickering with each other.

“You know what?” He asked, thinking about how, throughout all of this, Junta would be by his side. “That sounds like a good idea.”


End file.
